The present invention relates to the field of semiconductors, and in particular to semiconductor packaging.
In general, an electronic component includes a leadframe composed of at least one platform and possibly at least one electronic connector, at least one electronic member, and a housing. The at least one electronic member here is located on the platform. In addition, the electronic member and platform are generally completely enclosed by the housing.
The housing of the electronic component is generally fabricated by a molding process, the so-called molding procedure. In the molding procedure, the part of the leadframe to be molded, specifically, the platform, together with the electronic member disposed on the platform, projects unprotected into the cavity of the mold, the so-called molding die. During molding, the molding compound is introduced under high injection pressures into the cavity of the mold. In addition, a nonuniform distribution of pressure exerted by the molding compound is present in the cavity during the molding procedure. The result is that the section of the leadframe projecting into the cavity may be bent during molding. The consequence of this is that the electrical and magnetic properties of the electronic member may be altered in an undesirable manner. For example, the sensitivity of a Hall sensor may be degraded by the tilting of the platform on which the sensor element is located.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic component, or a method for fabricating an electronic component, in which the above-described tilting risk for the leadframe is prevented.